high school sweethearts (new)
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: we all have best friends. But what happened when you best friend loses his voice as a kid. And than you fall for him at a teen. And as if you went confused enough you both boys. What do you do. a story love jealousy a sacrifice. AU hunam names used. And yes there will me lemon so MA please. enjoy! mostly USXCAN some CANXFRAN but not really you'll see what i mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy high school sweethearts Is back with a twist hope you love it!**

"Hey Matt!" Alfred ran up to Matthwe "So what did the doctors say do they know why you throat hurts so much?"

Matthew looked down and nodded.

"Matt what's wrong. Tell me what did they say!"

"Al… I'm scared " Matthew's voice barley above a whisper. His eyes watering up.

"They said I have a tumour in my throat. That what it hurt to talk to loud."

"But they can get it out right. There doctors they have to help you!" al said hopeful smile on his face.

"they can but …..i might never be able to talk again."

Alfred smile fell and so did his heart matt was his best friend in the hold world they knew everything about each other .

"Al I'm so scared I don't want to be mute" the smaller blonde cried and hugged his friend.

Alfred hugged his best friend back tightly

"Shhh it's going to be ok Mattie I'll be here I wont ever leave your side I promise !" he said petting matt's head.

"Y-You wont? "

"No I wont I will protect you with my life and stay by you side to help you be strong." He promise matt.

"I'll even lean sign language with you so even if you do lose your voice I'll still be able to talk to you "

Matt gave a small a small smile. "Promise me the day I have my surgery you'll be there when I wake up so even if i cant talk I'll at lest have you there."

"I promise "

**Years later**

*Knock knock * "Come on Mattie I'm not going to wait forever!" the teen yelled. Matt burst out the door panting and gave Al an apolitical smile.

"Come on I know you don't manna be late for school.'

Matt nodded ant he headed of toward school .

"Hey Matt you got to note for English right I didn't get them all down so can I please copy yours at lunch it not cheating it's just to help me study so I can pass English."

Matt let out breathy laugh. And singed to Al "*yah of course Al want are friends for *"

"Ah thanks Matt your really save my butt again"

"*you owe me*"

"I know I do I really do."

Yes matt had lost his voice. It was likely he would never speak again. Bust just as he had promised Alfred was always there for him and because of him Matt still found reasons to smile and be happy. If not for Alfred it was likely Matthew never would have smiled again, or even made it to high school but they were both in grad 11 now more that half done high school. And still best friends!

**Ok to there's the start for you all I come out with more soon I promise please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the story begins !**

"Hey you go on I'm going to stop and get a coffee you want one " Al asked Matt

"* no I am fine Al thanks see you in class don be late kay?*"

"I wont " Al ran off the get himself a coffee

Matt shook his head but smiled. What goof he thought I so glad he is my best friend don't know what I'd do with out him.

He walked in the class room and sat in his set. He was the frist one there beside the teach he. Had never seen him before was he new to this school. He has longer hair than most men. Tied into a small pony tail it was light blond. The teach looked up from his booked and smiled at Matt. The man had blue eyes and a bit of stubble. He looked to being is 20's maybe 30's if you push it.

"bonjour?"

Matt just smiled. The man got up a walked over the Matt "do you trouble with French ?"

Matthew blinked and took out some paper.

*Not at all I rather good at French I just cant speak*

"Would you mined telling me why. If you don't want to you really don't have to.

Matthew went back to wring out an answer.

*No I don't mine when I was 7 I have a tumour in my throat they took it out at a result ilose the ability to talk . Doesn't bother me anymore.*

"Ahh I see I sorry to hear that."

Matt just shrugged *Things happen that life you know?*

The teach nodded and when back to his desk waiting for class to start. Al got into class at the frit bell rang. He took his set next to Matt. "He we got new French teacher. Woah he's pretty attractive for a teacher."

"*yah I Guess*"

The second bell rang and the classed settled down.

"bonjour for those of you who are really bad at French that means hello."

He smiled the classed laugh including Alfred.

"Hey I like this guy he might not be so bad." He whispered to Matt.

Matthew smiled it was good to see someone that enjoys there job.

"My name is mr. Bonnefoy"

The class went smooth there was no home work that day. Mr Bonnefoy really hated give homework if he didn't have to.

Alfred gathers his stuff quickly and waited for his friend that looked like he could be his be his bother the looks so similar.

The rest of the day went by rather fast both boy had most of the same classes. At last the final bell of the day rung Al stretched.

"Hey Mattie wanna come over for dinner and some video games?"

"* welllll*"

"Oh come please I promise well get some studying done."

Matthew smiled "*ok Al but remember you promised*"

"yah yah so got a girlfriend yet or what?"

"*Al you know the last girl I went out with wouldn't stop slowly yelling she thought being mute meant I was deaf as well*"

"Hahahaha oh yah I remember you almost did go deaf from her yelling hahahaha"

"*what about you your super popular with like ever girl at school*"

"Well …"

"ALFRED!" and girls voice call and a small blonde jumped on he back." Did you miss me why haven't you called."

"Hehe hey Nat well I have been really busy with school stuff. Right Matt?"

Matt nodded even though it was a lie. Natalya glared at Matt

"But I miss you." Ring ring "Oh that will be my bother see you tomorrow love"

"yah… tomorwo" al ground "why wont she leave me alone."

"* why don't you bake up with her*"

"See I would but she kinda scares me a lot more like terrifies me."

Matthew let another breath laugh "* you scared of a girl*"

"Matt you don't get it Natalya is crazy like her bother Ivan. I end it she will go cray EX and kill everyone I know and then me!"

"*Well gusse I dead than.*"

"I don't even really like she is cute and good in bed but "

"*whoa whoa way too much info Al never needed to know that *"

"Would you rather we talk about your sex life oh wait you don't have one"

He mocked his friend.

"* Well I don't know Al thing have gotten pretty hot with my sock drawer*"

"Oh boy when the wedding" al laughed.

"*well I am so not wearing a dress.*"

"You look hotter in a tux anyway."

"*What?*"

Shit I just said he would look hot fuck. Well might at well tell him. No I can't he'll hate me. Come on Al man up you can hid that you like him forever. Well it's now or never.

"Un …well Matt I ….. I kiand really like you."

Matt's hand began to shake making it harder for him to reply"*W-what are you saying*"

And people say I the dumb one. "Matt I am in love with you!"

"*I-I think I s-should go home.*"

Alfred heart shattered he may have just lost his best friend.

"H-Hey forget I said anything kay I'll see you tomorrow?"

Matt just wave still rather shocked at he best friend confession.

Al ran home he didn't want to cry till he got back. As soon as he was in the door is was straight to his room. God I am such a fuck up I can never keep my big mouth shut. Matt will hate me forever. I just lost the best friend I ever head all cuz of my stupid heart. I can't not want him though I have felt this way for 4 month now. The teen hug his pillow and cried into it. I hate this feeling make it go away I don't wanna feel this heartache.

Matt got back and walk to his room. What was Al thinking. They were best friend now he love him. How could he have been so dense Al had been flirting with him for weeks. He thought Alfred was just kidding around. My best friend loves me well this is awkward do I like him back nah it's crazy it cant work out…can it?

Al didn't eat dinner. Matt didn't eat a lot. Alfred cried him self to sleep. Matt tired to think of other things, tomorrow would be interesting .

**Sorry if this is sucky I will try and make it better I promise I hope you will want more please review and be nice **


End file.
